gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Purple Piano Project
The Purple Piano Project is the first episode of Season Three of Glee, directed by Eric Stoltz. It will air on Tuesday, September 20, 2011. Summary *The more things at McKinley have changed for the kids of New Directions, the more they’ve stayed the same: Santana and Brittany have rejoined the Cheerios; Quinn has quit the Glee Club, and has fallen in with a considerably darker crowd; old relationships have ended, and new ones (like Will and Emma’s) have begun; and Finn still finds himself the target of Slushee facials compliments of the school’s hockey team. *As Sue embarks on a political campaign, she finds herself trailing in the polls. To boost her flagging numbers she announces her new platform, which involves cutting all public school funding for arts programs; almost immediately, her popularity among voters begins to rise. *As Will sets his sights on taking New Directions back to (and winning) Nationals, he charges the kids with helping to bolster the club’s dwindling enrollment, but discovers he may need to break his own rules in order to achieve his objective. As Sue’s latest ploy to destroy the Glee Club finds traction, Will takes matters into his own hands, but encounters mixed results. *Inspired by their Broadway experience, Kurt and Rachel set their sights on colleges… only to discover they aren’t as uniquely talented as they had always assumed. *Santana discovers she has a new and surprising adversary in the form of Becky Jackson. *A former show-choir competitor enrolls at McKinley, receiving a lukewarm reception from all but one of the club’s male singers. Source Spoilers/Rumors 'Plot' ."]] *In the first few minutes of this episode it will be revealed who's a junior and who's a seniors. Source *Jacob will be in this episode. He said that he's not doing anything inappropriate for kids. Source Source(3:40) *New Directions once again has to recruit members for this year, since so many are graduating. Mr. Schuester instructs them to perform a number during lunch (presumed to be "We Got the Beat"), which ends up in a food fight. Source *New Directions is trying to recruit new members AND support the LGBT community. Source *Sam gets the Matt treatment and gets written out in 1 line. Source *The seniors are: Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Santana, Mike, Mercedes, Karofsky, Puck, Blaine and Quinn. Source *One of the group numbers is led by Mercedes Source Quinn *Quinn is going "bad girl," Source including a completely new wardrobe that is unlike anything she has ever worn before. Source **It includes a dyed pink hair (Source), an upside down cross (Source), and a shirt that says "Hell is So Hot Right Now." (Source) *Quinn quits New Directions. Source *Quinn isn't rebelling, shes depressed and her story has been described as 'compelling'. SourceY *Quinn is shown smoking onscreen. Source *Each member of the Glee club has a reaction shot to Quinn and 1 line about her. Santana's has been described as the funniest, saying that Quinn has 'snapped'. Source *Quinn's summer flashback explains her new look. Source Kurt, Blaine, Finn, and Rachel *Regarding the entire season, Kurt and Blaine will not be breaking up, but there will be some competition between them. Source *Kurt spends most of the episode urging Blaine to transfer to McKinley Source *Within the first 2 pages of the script, Rachel gets slushied. Source *Blaine is officially moving to McKinley and will be joining New Directions. Source. *A school musical plotline will begin in this episode. Rachel is in it, performing one of Lea Michele's dream roles. Source *Blaine doesn't transfer for the start of the year, he transfers mid-way through the first week. Source *Blaine gets slushied. Source *A Kurt/Blaine kiss scene was filmed. Source *Finn gets slushied. http://emilymaddox7.tumblr.com/post/9902722072/possible-3x01-spoilers Mike & Tina * Mike's parents have a different idea about what he should be doing with his life. Source * Mike is a senior, while Tina is a junior. Source Artie, Brittany, and Santana *Santana and Brittany are back on the Cheerios. SourceSource 2 Source * Brittany wants Artie back. Source *Santana is made captain of the Cheerios, but she’s a little bent out of shape. Sue informs her that she’s got a co-captain — and that person’s not too enthusiastic about sharing either. Source *Brittany and Satana joining the Cheerio's is not explained and just 'happens'. Source *Brittany and Santana are back to 'touchy best-friends mode'. Source *Santana isn't being mean to Becky. Source Sugar *Sugar Manta (Vanessa Lengies) is introduced, (Source) and has a surprise twist (Source) *Sugar has hardly any screen time. Source *Sheila has been cut entirely. Source Lauren *Lauren quits New Directions and abrubtly breaks up with Puck. Source 'Scenes' The following scenes have been filmed and/or confirmed: *Brittany and Santana smiling as they walk to lunch together. Source *Blaine and Kurt at the Lima Bean. Source *Blaine in the courtyard with Mike and Kurt.Source *Quinn and Rachel. Source *Will, Emma and Beiste. Source *Sue tries to remove a purple piano from a room, citing how it looks like Liberace died on it. Source *Mike and Tina. Source *Kurt and Rachel in Emma's office. Source *Tina, Mike, and Artie. source *Mercedes and Marcus. Source *Blaine sings "It's Not Unusual" with The Cheerios in the Mckinley courtyard. Blaine has lead vocals, and is not wearing the Dalton Academy Uniform. The rest of New Directions is there, sitting on the fringes watching. Quinn is with another group, smoking and watching the performance. At the end of it, she flicks her cigarette at the piano, and the piano goes up in flames. The piano that catches fire is the purple piano that is in courtyard. Source *The first number of this episode is described as "Dancing Cheerios and Exploding Pianos." Source *Kurt and Mercedes will have a fight in the hallway, involving them yelling at each other. Source *Quinn and Lauren are nowhere to be seen during the food fight scene, and don't take part during the "We Got the Beat" number. Source **Sugar can be seen during the "We Got the Beat" scene. Source **Marcus is also present. Source *Will and Emma share a kiss. Source *Finn gets slushied by the Hockey Team. 'Production' *The episode is directed by Eric Stoltz.Source *Lindsay Pearce was spotted on set August 19. This episode could be the start of her 2 episode arc Source 'Music' *The first episode features songs that are not in the charts, but were hits in the past. Source. *The following cast members have been confirmed to have been in the recording studio: (This does not mean those unlisted have not been) **Lea (3 songs) Source **Cory Source **Amber Source **Chris Source **Naya Source **Mark Source **Heather Source **Darren Source 1, Source 2 *Cover art for songs are out. We got the beat, Popular, Party all the Time and Run the World Girls are being featured in this episode. Source 'Other' *Due to Chord Overstreet's departure, his character Sam Evans is being written off the show using the excuse of his family moving out of Ohio. Source *It is implied that Santana will be one of Blaine's first friends at McKinley. Source 1, Source 2 Songs *'It's Not Unusual '''by ''Tom Jones. ''Sung by Blaine with the Cheerios. *'We Got the Beat by The Go Go's. Sung by New Directions. *'''Party All The Time by TBA. Sung by TBA. Source *'Popular '''by TBA. Sung by TBA. Source *'Run The World (Girls)''' by Beyoncé. Sung by Brittany and The New Directions Girls. Source Source Guest Stars *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Dot Jones as Shannon Beiste *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *LaMarcus Tinker as Marcus *Bill A. Jones as Rod Remington *Earlene Davis as Andrea Carmichael *Rock Anthony as Hockey Player Videos thumb|left|290pxthumb|right|300px thumb|left|290px|Glee Season 3 New Promothumb|right|300px Photos Tes4.jpg Tes5.jpg Y9ntx.jpg|Rachel's newest look for season 3 Dianna-agron-funky-pink-hair.jpg Tes3.jpg Tes2.jpg Tes1.jpg x-28.jpg tumblr_lpt6v51td91qa7us6o1_500.jpg Tumblr lpt5chYWAl1r0tedeo3 500.jpg 373333175.jpg|The drummer with a new Titans banner Gbb.jpg|Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, and Mike Gb.jpg tumblr_lq57w8k7v71qa9amko1_500.jpg sdfkjaslfjsklfl.jpg|Santana and Rachel 9534052830954.jpg fasjldkfasjdklf.jpg|Note: Sugar is the girl with the book in her hands. fidsuf.png|Note: Sugar is reading a book, uninterested in the performance. high kick.png|Note: Marcus is looking Mercedes angelll.png finnn.png tumblr_lqpp18LJbe1qcant6o1_500.png.jpg|Blaine in the black above the dude with the striped blue shirt. purplepiano.png|The Purple Piano is in the left side of the picture. tumblr_lqrbdlXhSG1qiluq7o1_500.jpg tumblr_lqrbmaE3ap1qiluq7o1_500.jpg tumblr_lqrbtyXQ611qiluq7o1_500.jpg BlaineND.png|Blaine with New Directions Blaine and Cheerios.png|Blaine with the Cheerios Quinn - Season3.gif wemmakiss.jpg|Wemma! quinn epicness.gif|Quinn epicness boop.JPG|Santana taps Blaine on the nose. Picture 435.png|More Blaine! Picture 2345.png Picture 8234.png|Giant scissors? hummelberryy.png blaineandsantanaa.gif|Blaine with the Cheerios blainerss.png|Kurt and Blaine in the Lima Bean cheeering.gif badquinnn.gif hummelberry2.png|Note: They have a broom and seem to be rehearsing their musical? britbritbrit.gif kuini.png|This photo is from Bulgarian Glee fan club in Facebook. Author: Chris tumblr_lqxigd3EBD1r0zrmbo1_500.gif|another picture of Kurt and Rachel tumblr_lqttgslz551qctfyqo1_500.gif|Rachel, Santana, and Kurt dancing before the food fight Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Glee Episodes